Spangle Ninii
is a Witch working for Wing Bind in Reverse London. She is the partner of Noel Niihashi. Appearance Ninii is a green-eyed young woman with blond hair that she keeps tied up in two long pigtails with red, spiked metal bands. She wears a green suit unbuttoned over a white undershirt with a red-and-black plaid cape emblazoned with the symbol of the Conservation Rangers that is fastened at the front with a large red bow, as well as a black skirt held up by two straps around her shoulder that features a golden gemstone on the front. On her right thigh, she keeps a holster for her gun, while her legs are covered by stockings - the left stocking reaches her thigh and features three white horizontal stripes toward the top, while her right stocking is rolled down to accommodate the gun holster. She wears black boots with gemstones on the ankles.BURN THE WITCH, page 38 Personality Spangle is fairly abrasive, rude, and temperamental, as demonstrated when she loudly berated two repairmen for not finishing their reconstruction of the Western Branch gate fast enough despite having told them to prioritize the installation of a large monitor to display her latest product advertisement.BURN THE WITCH, pages 10-12 & 15 She is very insistent on Noel not referring to her as "Ninii-chan" since she is her elder,BURN THE WITCH, page 15 and constantly criticizes her obsession with Japanese culture due to her not actually being Japanese.BURN THE WITCH, pages 15 & 27 She is very vocal in her dislike of her and Noel's commanding officer, Billy Banx Jr., constantly yelling at and insulting him when in his presence.BURN THE WITCH, pages 16 & 57-59 She has a fervent desire to join the Sabre Squad and defend the streets of London,BURN THE WITCH, pages 20 & 29 and is enraged when Billy is promoted to the squad instead of her after she and Noel take out Selvie.BURN THE WITCH, page 57 However, she does have a softer side to her: while harvesting grapes in Ninebrook Pastures, Spangle admits to Noel that she prefers Reverse London's policy of protecting and domesticating dragons to Japan's policy of simply killing all of their monsters.BURN THE WITCH, page 22 After being attacked by Selvie and realizing Balgo was near her, Spangle immediately told him to run away.BURN THE WITCH, page 45 Plot In Reverse London, standing beneath the partially destroyed gate of the Western Branch, Spangle berates the repairmen for not fixing the gate in the week since it was damaged while her latest advertisement plays on a large monitor in the background. When she is told that the installation of the monitor was prioritized, Spangle claims this is just an excuse and, upon being interrupted by the arrival of Noel Niihashi behind her, demands to know why Noel is late again, leading Noel to state she had to fight off Balgo at the entrance as usual, to Spangle's chagrin. As she and Noel enter the Wing Bind headquarters and discuss their preferred names, Billy Banx Jr. walks up and notes that they seem to be having fun as usual before having them stamp their attendance sheets. Billy walks Spangle and Noel to their Broombuggy mounts before revealing they will be going to Ninebrook Pastures. While Spangle grows increasingly frustrated with her boss's remarks, Noel states that they should get going, and the two of them take off on their mounts.BURN THE WITCH, pages 10-12 & 15-17 Later, in Ninebrook Pastures, Spangle complains about not being able to join the Sabre Squad and protect the streets of London. Upon being approached by a farmhand, Noel introduces herself and Spangle, prompting the farmhand to request that they help him harvest a crop today. Shortly afterward, Spangle and Noel climb up the neck of an extremely large, camel-like Dragon to harvest grapes from its nose, which Spangle is grossed out by. Soon afterward, Noel receives a call from Billy, who asks her to finish up her harvest and perform an extermination for him; though Noel decides to hang up on him, Spangle overhears and convinces Noel to go through with it. As they speed through the air on their mounts, Spangle notes that they do not have time to go back to the phone gate and tells Noel to use her coin so they can open the Coin Gate, which they go through.BURN THE WITCH, pages 20, 22-23 & 27-30 In London, Spangle and Noel burst out of the Coin Gate behind Osushi, who is terrorizing Balgo and Selvie as a Dark Dragon. When the Dark Dragon demands to see Noel's panties, Spangle is amused to see Noel's flustered reaction and deduces that she knows who came into contact with this dragon. Upon noticing Osushi's limp body in Balgo's hands, Spangle deduces that he is dead and that the Dark Dragon is a Disguiser, which takes over corpses. When Selvie tries to flee the scene, Spangle pursues him despite Noel's warning that there are two Dragons present, only for Selvie to suddenly unfurl his body and attack Spangle. With her left arm broken by the attack, Spangle rolls to safety as Selvie reveals himself to be a Dark Dragon as well. As Noel saves her from Selvie's next attack, Spangle notes how unusual his circumstances are as Selvie attacks her again, sending her crashing into the buildings below.BURN THE WITCH, pages 31-44 When the dust clears to reveal Balgo next to her, Spangle tells him to run away, but Balgo protects her from Selvie's next attack, giving Noel the opportunity to destroy Selvie with Absolute Dragon Shutter. Later, Noel and Spangle learn that Billy has been promoted to the Sabre Squad due to his decision to send them in to handle the Dark Dragon, while they have been given Balgo to take care of after he became a Haunted One due to being bitten by a Dark Dragon after living with one for 10 years. Enraged, Spangle chases after Billy, but quickly loses sight of him.BURN THE WITCH, pages 44-59 Equipment Gun: Spangle wields a small yellow gun. It has a thin, elongated barrel ending in a purple star and a grip decorated with purple stars.BURN THE WITCH, page 2 It can fire explosive blasts.BURN THE WITCH, page 41 * : By having Noel throw her coin in front of her while blowing into her gun like a trumpet, Spangle manifests a large tunnel that can transport her and others from Reverse London to Front London.BURN THE WITCH, pages 29-30 Powers and Abilities Keen Intellect: Spangle has considerable knowledge of the existence, abilities, and history of the rare Disguiser breed of Dragons, which Noel was completely unaware of.BURN THE WITCH, pages 35-36 Enhanced Durability: Spangle is a surprisingly durable woman; when Selvie blasted her into a building from a considerable distance in the air, the building was reduced to rubble while Spangle was left with only minor scratches, though she could not move for a few minutes.BURN THE WITCH, pages 43-45 Enhanced Endurance: Upon having her arm broken by Selvie, Spangle largely ignored it and continued fighting him.BURN THE WITCH, pages 39 & 41 Quotes *(To Noel Niihashi) "Of course I'd tell them to prioritize the monitor! Everyone wants to see my ad promotions!"BURN THE WITCH, page 15 *(To Noel, regarding the domestication of Dragons) "Truth be told, I think this is nice. If this were Japan, they would just kill them all, no questions asked, right?"BURN THE WITCH, page 22 References Navigation Category:Female Category:Human Category:Manga Only Characters